The Tears Are Only Memories
by DJjazzyJess
Summary: My lover. There she was. My life. It was her. My baby. No one compared to that beauty. My wife. He ran to her and embraced her in the tightest hug he had ever given.. It was so real; until he woke up.
1. Love Washed Away

**-Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto-**

* * *

It was too strong; the force of the water ripped her hands from the branch.

"Don't let go!" She yelled over the roar of the water.

He swallowed a handful of water. Though coughing and gurgling, he still hesitated to answer.

"I said don't let go!" She went under. He panicked until she came back up.

"I.. I won't!" He yelled back.

Then everything went black.

* * *

It had been six months since he'd seen her. He didn't cry himself to sleep anymore, and he didn't blame himself. Well, he tried not to. He'd accepted the fact that she was dead, only, he still had hope. They'd never found her body. When the Hidden Mist village had attacked and created a Tsunami flooding the village, nobody was ready for it. Naruto and Hinata had lost their One year old daughter, Jiraiya was paralyzed from the waist down, Shino and Temari we're never found, people had lost their homes, and buildings were flattened. The leaf village had been destroyed; almost as bad as when the sound village had attacked several years back.

Akamaru nuzzled against his masters dangling hand, breaking his thoughts. "Pet me."

Kiba Inuzuka sat at the Kitchen table, his left hand holding his head, eyes closed. His shaggy brown hair a mess, wearing the same clothes from the day before, bags under his eyes; He could already feel it. Today was one of those days. It was five thirty in the morning.

"_Kiba." _ He heard her voice often. He shut his eyes tighter and pulled at his hair.

"_Kiba!"_ It was louder this time. His mind was messing with him, taking him back to that terrible day.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

"Kiba! Open your eyes!" Hana Inuzuka yelled slamming her fist on the table. Akamaru barked.

Kiba opened his eyes and looked at his older sister. He was miles away, so lost. You could see it in his tired eyes; the hurt, the anger, the pain, the sadness. So many emotions held in those simple brown eyes. She glared and sighed.

"I told you." Akamaru once again nudged his master's side.

Hana sat in the chair across from him. "Was it the nightmares again..?"

He nodded.

"How long have you slept."

"Three hours."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"….Yesterday morning."

"Kiba."

"I'm just tired, Hana."

"I know. I'll make you some food." Hana and Kiba had always gotten along but lately she'd been taking on the role of being a sibling to another level. When Kiba lost Sakura he fell apart completely. Hana went to visit him one day and found him unconscious in his room. He had collapsed from exhaustion. He wasn't eating, sleeping or drinking anything. She kicked his ass for it after he was better but she knew this time it was serious. She knew her brother would never try to commit but his depression was taking over his life. Hana remembered when he had first brought her over. Akamaru was sick, and the vets couldn't figure out why. Sakura and Kiba had never been particularly close but he knew she was the best, next to Tsunade of course. Akamaru had swallowed a key, but it was so far into the digestive process that it didn't show up on the X-rays that Hana herself had taken. She needed to keep an eye on him for a few days but Akamaru was a big baby. Wouldn't leave his masters side.

"Your eggs are burning." Tsume sniffed the air.

"Shit."

"Where's Kiba?"

"He was right-" Hana turned around looking towards the table for her little brother. Empty. "Damn. I must've gotten lost in my thoughts."

"You better keep an eye on that boy."

"He's Nineteen ma, I'm sure he can tuck himself in."

"If you can't cook your own food right, how the hell are any of us supposed to get sleep?" The eggs were burnt now, as smoke set off the fire alarm.

* * *

Kiba lay in his room curled up in a ball on his bed. His breathing was steady, his tired eyes closed. The blankets surrounded him like a nest. It was the only thing that comforted him. A tear slowly slid down his cheek.

'_Sleep.. She's coming back.. Sleep..'_


	2. Nature Is Healthy

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

Akamarus ears perked up. "We've got company." He lifted his head.

"Kiba?" Kin Tsuchi called as she approached the Inuzuka. He was sitting outside the front steps to his house. He looked up from the kunai he was studying. Hair combed, freshly washed clothes, to a stranger he looked brand new. She caught his gaze for a moment then looked away. She wasn't intimidated by him, no, she shuddered at the emptiness. Life still hadn't returned to his eyes. That or it was the chilly October weather.

"Kin, hey."

"Tenten and I, we're gonna go hang out with some of the gang at East wing park. Wanna come?"

Kiba slowly looked over to akamaru, silently asking him if it was a good idea. Akamaru yawned and put his head back down. "You go, I'll stay here."

"Kiba?"

"Sure. One sec." He went inside to get his black jacket outlined with fur along the cuffs and hood. Like his childhood one, only modified. The chilly fall weather didn't get to him, he usually disregarded it. The jacket was a gift from sakura.

-_Elsewhere_

Kiba felt out of place. Hands in his pockets, head up, eye avoiding everyone, he walked behind the group. Shino was gone. Hinata had Naruto. Tenten and Kin gossiped with Zaku and Lee. Everything was different now. He didn't feel a thing for these people he had been through everything with. They had tried to help him, they swore they did. He didn't let them. Some things just couldn't be fixed.

"Hey Kiba. Good to see ya." Shikamaru Nara broke the dog nins thoughts as he walked up beside him.

"It's been awhile, Shika." Kiba managed a weak smile as they shook hands.

"How are ya?"

"Hell if I know. I'm alive, to say the least."

"Glad you could make it."

"I thought it would be, uh, healthy to get out." He laughed nervously.

"How's akamaru?"

"He's good, a big baby as always."

"Haha, sounds like a drag."

Short answers and little eye contact. So unlike the Kiba he once knew. As much as Shikamaru had thought Kiba was too aggressive and loud, he hated seeing him like this. Kiba wasn't the only heartbroken one. Shikamaru had been so in love with the beautiful, blond goddess, Ino Yamanaka. When he confessed to her, she lied and said she felt the same. Leading him on and loving every minute of it. He had felt so stupid when she ran off with his best friend Chouji. He loosened the grey and green scarf around his neck. His ponytail swayed in the wind. Shikamaru wasn't mad at Chouji. He just hated hanging out with him when Ino was constantly hanging on his arm. Kiba's situation was different of course.

"Hey guy's didja hear?!" Naruto Uzumakis enthusiasm was notorious.

"Hmmmm? What Naruto?" Kin was a journalist. She wrote daily news columns in the Konoha paper. She knew everything about everyone.

"Granny Tsunade turns Fifty-six tomorrow! Me and Kakashi Sensei were thinking of throwing her a huge surprise party!"

"That'd be awesome!" Kin pulled out her note pad and started writing in it.

"What do you think Kiba?" Tenten turned to him and smiled. Just like the rest of the female population she had always thought Kiba had great features. He was just eye candy to her. Neji Hyuga. He was something.

He shrugged. "I can dig it."

"Good! 'Cause you're gonna help!" Naruto smacked him on the back.

Kiba finally looked at the goof, and noticed his eyes first. Blue eyes stared at him. They weren't cold, or icy. They were warm, deep blue eyes. They held concern and Kiba was taken aback by it.

"Naruto.. Y-You didn't tell me this!" Hinata Hyuga grabbed her Fiancé's hand.

"Oi! Sorry Hina-chan. I kinda forgot." He smiled sheepishly.

"Did you forget something e-else as well?"

"Sorry hehe, Next time I'll ask!" He kissed her on the nose.

Kiba stared at the ground. Shikamaru leaned over to Kiba. "Looks like Hinata's got him on a tight leash."

Kiba smiled a little bit. "Naruto knows Hiashi will turn him into an Uzumaki sandwich if he doesn't listen to her."

Shikamaru laughed and Kiba chuckled a little. It was quiet. Everyone stopped walking. They turned to look at him. The first time he had laughed in almost a year. Only a little bit. Slowly but surely, Kiba Inuzuka could return to his normal self.

* * *

"_He used to be the best! He's been reduced to nothing over a silly girl!"_

"_Yes but this takes time. If we release this information too early, he could go into a state of shock and develop a mental illness. Then we'll never get him back."_

"_Lady Hokage, I believe he has had enough time to-"_

"_I will decide when he has had enough time, do I make myself clear!" _

"_Yes lady hokage. My apologies."_


	3. Wasted Words

**-Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own the plot -**

* * *

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Shikamaru slurred. He had a huge grin on his face. He and Kiba had long left the group of friends and were now at a bar, drinking their troubles away. This was the first time he'd ever actually sat down with Kiba to have a conversation. Was it weird?

"You.. You.. You're drunk! Do I, Wait, Where was I?"

"As I was saying, -Hic- Oh!" Shikamaru howled with laughter.

"No, no you're not making s-s-sense!" Kiba's senses were distorted. His eyes were glossy. He didn't know what time it was. How long had it been since he had gotten drunk? He felt so relaxed. He didn't have a care in the world. Sitting next to him, what was his name again? Shiko, Shika, Shikaku? No. There was an M, wasn't there? Come on Kiba, you're not that wasted. Shikamaru! Had they ever hung out? Nah, Shikamaru was too 'Sophisticated' fer folk like him. The fact that Kiba was hyper and Shikamaru was laid back also played a part.

"Okay as I was saying she left me for Chouji, and, and I forgot to let you know." Shikamaru said matter of fact like.

"You forgot? Y-you were going to tell me!"

"Yeah! I .. I mean, you're my friend. Right? -Hic-"

Kiba nodded and put an arm around Shikamaru. "Of course, of course man! You don't have to worry about me l-leaving you for Chouji."

"Okay boys. I think you've had enough!" Tenten's voice came from behind them. Neji stood beside her, arms crossed.

"Where, where did you guys come from?" Shikamaru looked surprise.

"Naruto and Hinata tipped us off." She winked.

"Being the generous person I am," Neji said sarcastically, "I decided to help her get the both of you home."

Kiba shrugged and looked towards a crowd of loud people who just walked in. "I can-" He stopped though, when he saw a girl, with pink hair. She was standing by the door. She looked about 5'5 and had light skin. His lips trembled. She pulled some hair behind her ear and when she turned towards the bar caught his gaze. He knew those emerald eyes anywhere.

"Kiba. What's the matter?" Neji saw his face expression and became concerned.

Kiba quickly stood trying to walk, stumbling over the stool he had been sitting on. Neji grabbed his arm, keeping him stable.

"Let me go." He muttered, shaking off Neji's arm. He couldn't walk straight. He must've been really wasted.

"Sssssakura?" He slurred.

"Eh? What're you saaaaying?" Shikamaru turned to Kiba and laughed at Kiba. Neji rolled his eyes. He expected more from these two idiots.

"Come on, don't b-be a drag. Sit –hic- Sit down." Shikamaru stood up leaning on the bar for support. He put an arm around Kiba's shoulder trying to make him sit back down.

"Knock it off." Kiba growled. He regained his composure as best he could and made his way over to the girl with pink hair. "Sakura!" He yelled. She didn't turn around. He put an arm on her shoulder and she turned around. "Sakura you're here!" He smiled.

"Kiba, it's time to take you home now." Tenten said as she linked his arm in hers.

"It's sakura! She's back!"

The room got awfully quiet and everybody stared. Whispers filled the room.

Finally Tenten said softly, "What? Who? There's no one here! Let's go."

He shook his head of shaggy brown hair. He blinked his big brown eyes a few times. He realized she was right. He tightly shut his eyes and his hand flew to his forehead. The world started spinning. Where was he? He lost his balance. Was Tenten holding him up? He was crazy.

* * *

"I was drunk, not stupid." Kiba growled as he lay on his bed with an ice pack, staring at the ceiling.

"Then what the hell did you think were you doing!" Hana yelled making him wince.

"I wanted to have a little fun, okay? Am I _**allowed**_?" His migraine begged to differ.

"No! Especially when your senses are strained, and your brain does not work properly!" She paced his room back and forth.

"But everything was fine.." He grumbled tossing the ice pack in the air and catching it.

She shook her head and stared at him in disbelief. "You don't understand. People think you're crazy. Last night did not help."

He sat up. "I _**saw**_ her, Hana, with my own eyes!"

"No you were hallucinating."

He folded his arms over his chest like a stubborn child. "There's a reason. I don't fucking hallucinate and make shit up."

She scoffed. "Well you did last night. Your mind isn't use to social interaction anymore" The words stung. "Last time you were out, it was with her. Your intoxicated brain made up an image of her. Thus, creating the person you thought you saw. In reality, no one was there."

"I know what I saw. There's a reason-"

"No Kiba! We are done with this conversation."

"But Hana-"

"DONE!" She stormed out of his room and slammed the door. Why the hell was she so mad? He didn't cause a riot. He didn't hurt anyone. Yeah, people around the village were talking about him, so? He walked over to the window and stared out into the sky. She was alive. He could feel it. Proving everyone wrong was something Kiba Inuzuka never failed to achieve.

* * *

Akamaru trusted his master. "He's right, you know."

"It's not that I don't believe him. After last night's incident I'm afraid the hokage will finally take action."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to put Kiba in hospice."

Akamarus floppy ears went up in alert. "That's ridiculous! He's not even physically sick!"

"Akamaru it's almost been a year since the incident. And where is your master?"

"He's.. Just broken that's all. We CAN fix him."

"I hope so.."


	4. Dreams Can Begin Small

**-Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own the plot -**

Bet you guys thought I forgot about you huh? Shortest chapter yet, just had to reassure you.**  
**

* * *

"Kiba, what do you think of this color?"

He looked over at Sakura as she compared the two flowers. One was a cherry red Rose, and the other was a deep red Hibiscus.

"Erm, I think they look the same?"

Sakura playfully punched him in the arm. "Just pick one" she said softly.

"Yeah, that one is okay." He said, paying attention to something else.

She sighed, irritated. "You didn't even look! You know how Ino is about these things."

"What do we need flowers for, _anyway_?"

"Kiba, flowers are an essential part of a wedding."

"Yeah, yeah but why you volunteered to help Ino, I'll never know. She's the floralist."

Sakura laughed again. "Florist," She corrected him, "And I volunteered to help because Hinata is one of my best friends. She's your teammate; do you think you could show at least a bit of enthusiasm?"

He smirked and turned towards her again. "Babe. The only girl I will ever show enthusiasm in is you."

Sakura's cheeks turned red. She leaned in to kiss him and fell over, landing on him and the flowers. The two of them were sitting on the floor in her apartment.

"Oh no! I smashed the flowers!" She sat up to pick up the flowers.

Kiba opened his eyes, "Hey, where are you going? I didn't get my kiss yet!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him again. She giggled and kissed his nose. He went in for a real kiss but jumped when she grabbed his side. She laughed and did it again.

"No." He said crawling out from under her.

"Yes!" She said mischievously.

"Sakura, no!" He tried running but she followed and grabbed his side again, squeezing it.

"Who would've thought, Mr. Top dog is ticklish?"

"I mean it," He growled.

She tackled him and they fell to the floor laughing. The two of them rolled around the floor wrestling until Kiba had her pinned.

"Kiba, promise me something?" Sakura said, suddenly serious.

"What's that baby?"

"Promise me.. Promise me you'll never leave me?"

Kiba kissed her soft, pink lips gently. "I promise that I will never leave you, Sakura.."

* * *

She awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat. Must've been a nightmare. She sat up and regretted it immediately. The immense pressure she felt on her head made her think it might explode. The lightning that lit up the night sky was let in from the window. Where was she? What time was it? Her head softly hit the white pillow on the bed. Her eye lids grew heavy as she pulled the blanket over her head. The rain was falling hard.

"W_here are you?"_


	5. Little Bird

**-I own nothing but the plot. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.-**

**(A/N*- Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I'm busy busy busy with school! This chapter was a bit rushed but thanks for bearing with me! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!*)**

* * *

_"The nurse walked in un-announced. So did the man with the silver hair, and the woman with the blonde hair. They spoke to me strangely. As if they knew something I didn't. I felt like a bird, trapped inside a cage. Everyday I looked out my hospital window, I had a strange longing. It was a feeling of insecurity. It calmed me but at the same time frightened me. I yearned for whatever was out there. My soul was searching for something, as if it had been whole before. I wondered if I would ever leave that hospital room. The man with the silver hair visited almost everyday. He encouraged me to get out, roam the halls, talk to the other patients but I didn't trust anyone. He told me stories and what would happen if I ever got out of here. The doctors told me I had Critical Incident Amnesia; the physiological basis and the implications of memory loss during extreme survival stress situations. I would have to be normal. Live a normal life. Yeah, right. Normal is going to bed and waking up in your home. Somewhere familiar, with people you know. I go to bed in this damned hospital and I dream of the same person every night. I wake up missing him. I wake up and I need him. I don't know who he is, or where he is. I ask the nurses, I ask the doctors. None of them can help me. I can't control this feeling. You see, it sort of just takes over. His face is in my mind, yet it's so unfamiliar."_

"Sakura?"

Sakura lifted her head and pulled some pink strands of hair behind her ear. A small smile crept across her face. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

The therapist nodded.

Sakura looked towards the window. "I'm sorry."

The therapist smiled at her. "It's quite alright to day dream miss Haruno. We're hoping that's how you're memory will come back. We can finish this session tomorrow."

Sakura stood up from the white couch she had been sitting on. She thanked the therapist and went back to her hospital room. She was leaving today. When she walked into her room to gather what little things she had, she met a woman she recognized immediately.

"You're.. Lady Tsunade?"

Lady Tsunade smirked. "Yes, that's me."

"We've met before..?"

"Yes, when you first started coming around I visited once, with Kakashi sensei."

Sakura bowed. "He's told so much about you." Sakura then noticed a woman with short black hair.

Shizune held out her hand. "Hi Sakura! I'm Shizune, Lady Hokages assistant."

"Hello." She shook Shizunes hand. "Where is Kakashi sensei?"

"He'll be here soon. For now Shizune and I are going to help you get back on your feet."

"Where will I live?"

"We've gotten you an apartment on this side of town. We're going to show you around and Shizune is going to stay with you for a few days to make sure your body stays healthy."

Sakura tried listening to Lady Tsunade as she talked but her mind wandered. Kakashi Hatake had entered her hospital room the first day she had been fully conscious and awake. There was something about him that comforted her. So when he said he was her sensei, she didn't argue. He was always late, and had the worst excuses to leave early at the most important times, but he was a wise man. Sakura never had to talk to him; only listen.

"Sakura! Are you listening?" Tsunade said breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Lady Tsunade scared Sakura.

"Now let's go." The three women walked out of the hospital.


	6. Fearless Friends

**-Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own the plot-**

* * *

"Soooo, let me get this straight," Naruto said, sitting next to Kiba. The two boys were at Naruto's apartment, just hanging out in the living room. He and Kiba had always been good friends.

"You want me to help you look for Sakura..?" He said it slowly, trying to comprehend the sentence himself. Yes, he was blond, and yes he was oblivious, but he knew this could be a nearly impossible mission.

"Look, I know how crazy it sounds, I do." Kiba said, shaking his head of brown shaggy hair. "But she's still a part of me. I can feel her alive."

Naruto looked into Kiba's deep brown eyes. For some reason, he believed him. It was a strange twinge of realization. She had _never_ been found. What if she_ was_ alive? He couldn't just sit here…. Wait. You're getting married in a week, Naruto. You can't just-

"I don't want to drag you into anything but I feel so.. Helpless." He put his head in his hands. "You're the only one I can turn to, Naruto." He looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

Naruto frowned. "Kiba, I'm going to help you."

Kiba stood up and started pacing back and forth. "I know the risks-" He stopped, surprised. "Wait.. What did you say?"

"I'm going to help you find Sakura."

"What about Hinata?"

"She's just going to have to understand."

"I know this is the second time you'll have to postpone the wedding ..." Kiba trailed off. Naruto and Hinata were supposed to get married the week the Tsunami hit.

Naruto nodded. "Sakura was my teammate too. I just wish we could've done something to save everyone... Maybe-" His voice broke. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Maybe they would still be here." His deep blue eyes brimmed with tears and he looked down.

Kiba knew how hard Hinata and Naruto had tried being okay after their daughter died. She was so young. They started growing apart. Hinata was staying with Neji and her father more and more. Naruto stayed in his apartment alone. He had found comfort in Kakashi sensei and sometimes even Kiba would hang around Narutos apartment. It wasn't until Naruto broke down and turned up at the Hyuga mansion that they found each other again. Kiba held out his hand to gesture a hand shake. When Naruto took Kiba's hand, however, he was pulled up and into a hug.

"Thank you man, I owe you big."

"Where do you want to start looking?" Naruto said, bringing a backpack from his room and setting it on the table.

"We'll start with the sound village."

"You don't think she's here?"

Kiba shook his head. "Don't you think we would've found her by now?"

"Yeah, you're right. Granny Tsunade approved?"

"Well uh, She…"

"Wait, you didn't tell her!?"

Kiba chuckled a bit.

"Kiba that's… That's.. That's like something I would do! Now we're talking! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "I'll explain to Hinata when she-"

As if on cue, the front door opened and Hinata walked in with some groceries in her hand. Shutting the door behind her, she smiled at the two boys. She placed the groceries on the table and hugged Naruto, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, H-hello Kiba!"

Kiba grinned. "Hinata! I was just leaving.."


End file.
